


Starting Somewhere New

by orphan_account



Series: Soumako Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crush, Drabble, M/M, both want to get to know each other more, seems one-sided but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble of the moments right before Makoto leaves Iwatobi for college in which Makoto reflects on his last years of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Somewhere New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously addicted to soumako. I'm more of a reader than a writer, but I just really wanted to write something about them. This is a just a drabble that really has no point to it. I don't even know.

            Makoto huffed, blowing his fringe up before it quickly fell back down. He had finished cleaning out his room and packed all that he needed. He let himself fall on his back and stared at the blank ceiling. Everything felt surreal; leaving Iwatobi, moving to Tokyo, going to college, leaving people behind. He didn’t know if he was ready for it all.

            Time always seemed to go by so fast when you aren’t paying attention. Makoto had never expected that his last three years of high school would end so soon. He could still remember the day Nagisa suggested making a swim club and the way Haru’s eyes sparkled at the mention of the swimming pool. Then came Gou, who thankfully helped in managing the two oddballs (though her own hobbies of admiring muscles were odd as well). Rei joined soon after and Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle remembering the times Rei had dove and fell with a smack, leaving red marks on his face and body. But Rei has improved greatly now. In fact everyone had somehow changed with Nagisa, Rei, and Gou left to manage the club and with Haru, who had finally found his own dream.

            Makoto smiled at the thought of a future Haru adorned with medals. He always knew Haru could go far with swimming. He knew because he had always watched and admired him. And although Makoto had started swimming at the same age, he never felt jealous of his best friend. He never really felt the need to compete. Swimming was something he loved, but competition was never a reason for it. He just wanted to swim alongside Haru. When they had competed against each other during regionals in the individual race, Makoto realized he couldn’t become a rival—he couldn’t be someone who could drive Haru towards his future. It was true that he was sad, but it had only lasted for a moment. Giving his all in that race, something had lifted off his shoulders. It was as he thought; just swimming beside Haru was enough.

            Makoto stretched out his arm, reaching for the ceiling as he remembered the night sky during the training camp they held a year ago when Rei had first joined. He wondered if Tokyo would have the same beautiful night gaze. Probably not. Makoto shifted to his side, looking towards the sun-dyed sky beyond his window. His lips pressed tightly together. He was already feeling nostalgic before he had even left. Afraid that he would forget the scenes of Iwatobi, Makoto decided to walk around town one last time.

            It was peacefully quiet. Makoto walked along the empty beach and stared at the calm waves drifting towards him. He sat down just far enough that the water wouldn’t reach him. His eyes shut as he let the sounds of nature relax his body. Makoto smiled at the gentle ocean breeze flowing against his skin and through his brown hair. The air mixed with the smell of the salty sea.

            “Sleeping outside? I don’t think that’s good for you,” a familiar voice said, opening Makoto’s eyes.

            “Rin!” Makoto exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

            “What do you mean? I’m here to see you off of course,” he smirked.

            “I thought you had already left.”

            “Well, as you can see I haven’t,” he chuckled. “I’m leaving in a few days. I had a few things to take care of.” Rin nudged the body beside him and only then did Makoto notice there was another person. “Had to make sure this guy was going to keep in contact with me.”

            Makoto looked up towards the teal eyes that had begun to give Rin a frown, but with a hidden softness. His own green eyes had slightly widened and his cold lips parted. Makoto had never admitted it, but after talking with Sousuke at Samezuka’s school festival, he had developed a bit, just a bit, of a crush on Rin’s best friend. Of course, he had never told anyone because it was just a small crush and nothing more. But even so, his heart raced and it thrilled him. Whenever Sousuke was near, he would always try to steal glances at him and all the while wishing for one in return so he could meet those beautiful teal eyes.

            Sousuke was looking well, sans the shoulder. He’d wish he could take a look at it but the unzipped black windbreaker showed no signs of coming off even with a few strong breezes passing by. There was the obvious way of finding out—asking Sousuke, but that may have been crossing a line. After all, Makoto wasn’t in the sort of position to ask Sousuke something personal. But he truly wished he could be a friend, someone Sousuke could rely on.

            Makoto watched the two friends argue over who was going to be the one to stop contacting first and couldn’t help but laugh as they were being childish. That was a mistake. The two glanced over at him and as he looked up, he met eyes with Sousuke just like he had always wanted. But the moment didn’t last long as Makoto shifted his gaze, only then to regret it. He tilted his head down, feeling heat warm over his cheeks.

            Luckily, a phone call interrupted the brooding awkward silence. Makoto clumsily took his phone out of his pocket, almost dropping it into the sand as he flipped it open to answer. It was his mother, reminding him to come home as his flight time was approaching. His heart sank, knowing this would be the last impression he’d be giving. He turned back to the two waiting on him.

            “It seems I have to go now,” Makoto gave a sad but gentle smile.

            “I’m going to miss you, man.” Rin leapt toward Makoto giving him a tight squeeze. It wasn’t long before the red head began to shake. Sniffles could be heard on Makoto’s shoulder. He smiled lightly and brushed Rin’s hair softly, remembering how sentimental his dear friend can be.

            “I’ll miss you too,” he whispered.

            When Rin had calmed down, they couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Rin stepped back and eyed Sousuke, as if to signal him to do something. Makoto looked in confusion as the two silently argued to themselves, and then smiled at their closeness.

            “Could it be that Sousuke would like a hug too?” Makoto joked. He didn’t know what he was thinking when the words slipped from his mouth. He probably wasn’t even thinking at all. It was too late to take it back. They stopped arguing and looked over at him again. This time with Sousuke shocked and Rin smirking.

            Before Makoto could retract his embarrassing offer, he was surprised to hear Sousuke’s response, “Okay.”

            He hadn’t known what to expect, but this was definitely not how he thought it would go. Without even realizing, his feet had already started moving forward. His mind goes blank, not knowing how he was feeling or if this was even real. He gulped, taking the last step before the embrace. His hands subconsciously go into the black windbreaker bringing his arms around the warm body. His chin reached the broad shoulder with his face close to the other. So close that if he turned his head slightly, he’d be able to peck his cheek. Sousuke’s natural fragrance was comforting; he smelled like clean laundry mixed with a bit of the ocean. Makoto’s cheeks flush as he felt a light pressure on his back. He smiled to himself, feeling a bit giddy. It faded not long after as he realized he had probably overdone the hug. He bit his lip suddenly feeling anxious that he may have come off as weird. Makoto began to loosen his hands, only to feel Sousuke’s arms tighten around him. Shocked, he let out a whispered yelp not audible to Rin, but definitely to Sousuke as he practically made the sound at his ear. Now, Makoto was ten times more embarrassed. He didn’t want to face Sousuke, but he couldn’t stop his natural reaction to do so. His green eyes slightly widen at the sight—it was an expression he’d never seen. His lips opened ajar, as Makoto fumbled to say something, anything to him. Sousuke’s brows tilted downwards accompanied with his drooping eyes showing pain? Or was it sorrow? He looked down to his parted lips that seemed to have something to say, but a sudden ring broke the embrace. Makoto awkwardly excused himself and walked a few steps away to speak privately.

            “Don’t do anything that’ll make him sad,” nudged Rin to Sousuke. “Or else you’ll have not just me, but Haru on your back.”

            Sousuke scoffed at the threat, but then reassured him, “I won’t.”

            Makoto returned only to hear that Rin had to leave, giving a terrible excuse. That left Makoto with just Sousuke and more awkward silence. He rubbed his arm, feeling his nerves get to him. Maybe he was overthinking things, but their hug was not normal. It had been a second, maybe even two, longer than he had with Rin which wasn’t a bad thing, but he couldn't be sure if Sousuke felt the same. But there was also that moment of staring into his eyes. _Oh god._ Thinking back on it had Makoto embarrassed at the close proximity of their faces. What if Sousuke was looking oddly at him because it looked like Makoto wanted to kiss him? He wasn’t going to lie to himself. He was really tempted to do so when he felt a foreign warmness blowing over his own lips. _Oh god_. What was he supposed to do now? Explain that he just wanted to look at his face when just seconds before he was sniffing his scent like a pervert. _Oh god!_ Makoto covered his reddened face with his hands, not hearing the steps walking toward him.

            “Makoto…”

            He jumped at his name, but decided to not remove his hands. He could already feel the heat spreading to his ears. Sousuke took another step toward him.

            “I heard you were going to Tokyo…and well, I’m actually planning to go there too…”

            Makoto peeked between his fingers, seeing Sousuke rub the back of his neck, facing away from him. Sousuke was nervous, or that’s what it looked like to Makoto. He uncovered his face to look at Sousuke more clearly, captivated by this side of him.

            “Rin was really nagging me about meeting new people or making friends or whatever. So…” He paused to click his tongue, not wanting to say the embarrassing words. “Is it alright if I get in contact with you?” His teal eyes looked straight at him now, not intimidating at all as Makoto noticed the slight blush beneath his eyes.

            He couldn’t help but give a wide smile, “Of course!”


End file.
